


Between the Lines [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is an up-and-coming comic book artist. Phil Coulson is a comic book writer with one last story to tell. This is a story about fanboys, aborted one night stands, and heroes.</p><p>The Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831553) by [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



This podfic is avalible in both audiobook format and Standard MP3, I recomend the Audiobook.

 

Hosted Links (Thank you Paraka) Right click and select Save As

[Audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/BetweenTheLines/Between%20The%20Lines%20\(Avengers\).m4b)

[MP3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/BetweenTheLines/Between%20The%20Lines%20\(Avengers\).mp3)

 

 

Google Links

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNkp2M2JTc0ZPbTg/edit?usp=sharing)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZajlxdC0yUXRVSWM/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

If you enjoy this fic please check out my other podfics and leave feedback.


End file.
